


Accidentally on Purpose

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Falling into bed with Paige definitely wasn't the smartest thing she's ever done and continuing to do so at every given opportunity certainly wasn't the wisest course of action but she just can't seem to help herself.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of the WWE Drabble Tree and now posted here separately.

Sprawled out on the locker room floor still panting and covered in sweat with Paige's naked body draped across her own, pressing feathery light kisses over her face as their heartbeats return to normal, she has to wonder just how they keep ending up here and by _here_ she doesn't mean the locker room of the arena. Falling into bed with Paige definitely wasn't the smartest thing she's ever done and continuing to do so at every given opportunity certainly wasn't the wisest course of action but she just can't seem to help herself. The connection she has with Paige is raw, electric, almost primal in nature and it simmers between them, a steadily building pressure until it explodes in their faces and they end up in situations just like this. Clothes strewn about, the legs of her bodysuit still tangled around her knees where Paige had left them in her haste to get inside Nattie, Paige rolling off of her with a wicked chuckle and a sigh, in locker rooms and utility closets and hotel rooms all over the world.

It's Paige who breaks the silence first. “So...that happened...again.”

Now it's Nattie's turn to chuckle. “Yeah, it did.”

“Do you think we should stop?”

She turns to look at Paige, hair a mess from Nattie's hands, her wide dark eyes and her kiss bruised lips and she's struck by how beautiful Paige is, how much being with Paige actually means to her and she shakes her head in denial. “No. I don't wanna stop. Do you want to stop?” She tries to say it casually like it really doesn't matter to her either way, that Paige's decision won't bother her no matter what she decides but she doesn't think she's very convincing.

Paige rolls back over wrapping her leg around Natalya's hip to pull her in closer and circling her nipple with the tip of her finger. “No, I don't wanna stop.” Then Paige is kissing her, softly at first but then deeper and before she can quite process what's happening Paige has sunk two fingers into her to the knuckle, curling them up in search of her g-spot and finding it, wrings another orgasm from Natalya as she writhes and moans on the tile floor.

Another stretch of silence that's broken by Paige. “Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow?”

The corner of Nattie's mouth tips up in a grin. “Of course, dumbass.”

Paige does her best to look offended but with the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes she's not really pulling it off.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, let me know!


End file.
